This invention relates generally to the field of carpet laying and finishing.
Sometimes, when laying wall to wall carpeting, a length of carpet is secured along the base of a wall or walls, in a manner akin to a baseboard and the upper edge of the carpet is trimmed by inserting the upper edge into a channel-shaped elongate carpet cap which may be made of light guage plastic or other material. Generally, the cap is secured to the wall before the strip of carpet. Thereafter the upper edge of the carpet is then squeezed into the fitted cap.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus whereby the cap may be accurately located and secured to a wall at predetermined height above a floor or carpet surface prior to insertion of a strip of carpet therein.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents relating to nailing guides, templates and the like. None of these, however, discloses the features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,485; Pillips; Dec. 17, 1968;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,133; Halward; Mar. 16, 1971;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,586; Weber; July 25, 1972;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,632; Arena; July 26, 1977;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,764; Hayes; Mar. 21, 1978;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,906; Mori; Mar. 13, 1984.